shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Reiniku/Personality and Relationships
Personality Reiniku is a very troubled man, he is aggressive, angry and full of hate for humans. Even though he himself is still a human, he has been shunned and mocked so much that he thinks himself to be a demon. So in turn he has little respect for any human, only thinking of his, Mikayla's and the crews life. He doesn't care what happens to others, their problems, their tragic lives or what they love. He had his islands and warlordship taken off of him by the world government and why shouldn't anyone else be any different. Thus why he opposes the government so much, he even takes away things out of a jealous he has. Reinku seems to a have drive, his only drive in life now is to see Mikayla safe. She had shown him attention and knew of his suffering so thus why he had fallen love with her. Even thought outsiders question his love for her, he is firm and undying to it. He seems to love Mikayla so much that he even insults the likes of Demetrius. Telling him as a threat, if he was to harm Mikayla. Reiniku wouldn't think twice of killing Demetrius and anyone else who dares harm her. However, Demetrius had liked this and promised that no such thing would happen. Reiniku doesn't have much trust to others, shown with Demetrius and even with Yoro when he had gone through the whole "change" of good to evil. He shows some intelligences with this and is watching many closely, to make sure none shall harm Mikayla or his crew. Because of his own devil fruit weakness, Reiniku often gets annoyed that he can't enter into buildings or such unless he is invited in. However, he has found a way to trick others he insults them and gets them to say something along the lines that would "invite" him into a place. So this seems to be a pet piv for him and thus why he hates opponents who are scared and go into hiding. Reiniku is a warrior who doesn't really resort to tricks and sneak attacks, he is a warrior who wishes his opponents to face him dead on. Which gets him some praises by some and yet others, just hate this attidue Reiniku has. Relationships Crew Reiniku has shown to be a leader among the crew, he seems to respect and often does feel that the other members are a family of his. Even though Reiniku is heartless to others, he hates to see his own crew being harmed and such. The crew members respect him and often addresses him as Reiniku-sama. They seem to have loyalty to him and he loyalty to them. Reiniku also has shown to work very well them, he can fight with them without a compliant nor a moan out of them. Roronoa D. Mikayla Mikayla and Reiniku have known each other for many years, Reiniku was the first member of her crew. Mikayla and Reiniku seem to be in love with each other, even though many would question as why she would love him. Although the twos relationship has been compared to that of Silver and Senshi, Reiniku loves Mikayla to the point that he will give his own life for her. Mikayla the same for Reiniku, the true love for each other has been tested. Shown when X-Drake, had fought Mikayla and Reiniku ragingly had entered into the battle and gave a humiliating defeat to X-Drake. It has been hinted that they both wish to have children, whenever Mikayla and her crew kills off the rest of the Roronoa family members. Enemies Roronoa Zoro Reiniku has never met Zoro like Mikayla, but he hates the man after hearing about him. He has no fear or respect for him, just often insults him. Calling him spineless and just has arrogance's, however Reiniku has said one good thing about Zoro. He is extremely impressed that Zoro had become one of the eleven supernovas and that seems to be the only thing that Reiniku likes about Zoro. Roronoa Yoro At first Reiniku had hated Yoro like he does Zoro, but after Yoro's change. He seems to not trust him and doesn't wish for him to come nowhere near Mikayla. Because Reiniku has grown very aware that Yoro might end up betraying them, then killing them. At least trying, but Reiniku has the confidences to take him down. Because if Reiniku was able to take down Genesis, he seems to be able to take down almost anyone. Roronoa Senshi Reiniku seems to have a passionate hate for Senshi, because she had harmed Mikayla and she claims that she is stronger than his beloved. Reikinu does know of Senshi's connections and of her own boyfriend Silver of the Skyline Pirates. But Reiniku can never forgive those who have harmed or shunned him. Of course he knows of Senshi's strength, but doesn't fear her nor respects her. Roronoa Jakiro Finding out the same time as Mikayla did, that there is another Rorona. Jakiro, Reiniku thinks of the boy as nothing more than a small annoyance nothing more. Even though they have never met, Reinku's own connections have told of Jakiro's swords skills and Reiniku could easily out match him. Silver Even though Reiniku has never met Silver, he has heard of him through the Hakuri pirates and his own crew members. He believes that silver is somewhat like him and yet opposite, Reiniku thinks of the blind swordsman's to be a capable opponent and Reiniku seems to have a little respect for Silver as a warrior. Because the boy uses his own handicap as a blessing in battle, but like Zoro. That is about the only thing that Reiniku respects Silver for and he thinks of his love for Senshi as nothing more than an act or even mocking his and Mikyla's relationship. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages